Loki (The Loud House)
Loki is a minor character in the Loud House series. He made his debut in the forty-fifth episode of the series, One of the Boys, which aired alongside A Tattler's Tale. He is the mirror counterpart to Lori Loud, and is thus the oldest of the "Loud brothers". His brothers are, in order from their eldest to their youngest, Loni, Luke, Lane, Mirror World Lynn (Boy Lynn), Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, and Leon, and their sister, Linka, is the middle child of the parallel Loud family. He seems to be in love with Bebe Santiago, who is invisible, as a parallel to how Lori and Bobby Santiago hang out. Personality As does his female double, Loki likes talking on his phone a lot. However, there is a darker side to Loki at first. Examples involve him laughing at Lincoln Loud's hurt thumb. He, like Lori, also uses the word "literally" in some of his sentences, often at inopportune times. However, he does seem to be caring when his sister, Linka, has problems in her sleep, as he is the first to ask if she is okay. Physical Appearance Loki bears a huge resemblance to his female counterpart although Loki's footgear consists of sneakers and his chin has a "beard" of some sort. His eyelids also lack eyeshadow. Role Loki first appears after Lincoln ditches his family in One of the Boys to find out what his life would be like with brothers. Loki is first seen texting on his phone. Loni follows Loki out, banging into the door. Lincoln joins their side in going to the Dairyland Amoosement Park for fun and then the brothers go to Gus's Games and Grub for pizzas. Loki's dark side manifests after Lincoln discovers that the parallel bathroom is in bad shape much to his horror. After Luke uses him as a scrubbing brush, Loki and his brothers start laughing. Lincoln then trips and sucks his thumb, and Loki teases Lincoln even further, the uproar escalating when Leon bites Lincoln's thumb! Lincoln blurts out his love for Ronnie Anne Santiago when Leif and Lexx steal Lincoln's shirts and dismay him. Loki and Leif assault Lincoln via piling on top of him, then following up with a giant fart as they are joined by Loni, Luke, Lane, Mirror World Lynn, and Lexx. The brothers then play Monkey in the Middle with Lincoln's inter-dimensional watch as their ball, but Lincoln manages to wrestle the watch from their grasp and escapes, triggering the defeat of Loki and his brothers. Loki appears one last time in Linka Loud's segment. She (while possessed by Lincoln's spirit somehow), says she is now home. Suddenly, Loki and his brothers pop in, asking her if she needs help. Lincoln's soul then finds out about how it is in Linka's body, and she (under his control) screams. Lincoln then returns to his original body, which consequently stars screaming. Loki's fate remains unknown, as do those of his brothers and Linka herself, though it is possible that Loki was redeemed. Trivia *Loki shares his name with a Norse god who plays tricks. *Loki's Polish name is Hugo, which means Spirit or Intelligence. *Loki is the only "Loud brother" to have facial hair. *Loki and Leon differ the least from their female counterparts in design (apart from bodily sex). Loki's differences are his lack of the feminine eyelashes Lori possesses as well as how his shoes are sneakers, not slippers, in his case. *Loki is the first alien in the Loud House franchise. Category:Male Bullies Category:Nickelodeon Bullies Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Bully Boys Category:Teenage Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Jerks Category:The Loud House Bullies